1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal manufacturing method and a board connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-277889 discloses a terminal that is to be inserted into a circular through hole that penetrates through a board and then soldered. The terminal is formed by cutting a wire material as a base material having a square cross-section and having a surface processing applied thereto to a specified length and pressing the cut wire material. Corner parts of the terminal in the cross-section of the terminal are closest to the inner wall of the through hole. Therefore a diameter of the through hole is determined in conformity with the cross-sectional shape of the terminal. On the other hand, a middle part of each side of the cross-section of the terminal is most distant from the inner wall of the through hole so that a large amount of solder is filled. Flow soldering causes solder to be sucked up into the interior of the through hole from a melted solder bath. Therefore intervals between terminals can be made smaller even if the amount of necessary solder increases.
Reflow soldering passes a board through a reflow oven after solder paste is printed on a surface of the board. The solder paste needs to be printed in a range wider than a land of the through hole after adjusting the amount of solder to be flowed into the through hole. Intervals between the through holes have to be set so that respective areas of the solder paste do not overlap. Thus, to reduce the intervals between the terminals, it is necessary to reduce each printed range of the solder paste as small as possible by reducing the amount of solder as much as possible.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to make each printed range of solder paste smaller by reducing the amount of solder required for connection in reflow soldering, thereby making intervals between terminals smaller.